As The Party Finishes...
Plot After accepting the invitations to the party, Maria and the player tried to blend into the party. A panicked Yvette Sandoval rushed to the detectives and told that a socialite had been killed near the drinks corner. She was identified as Eliana Seabrook. Yvette explained that she was the Oceanian community pillar. After finding a list with her, they found reason to suspect East Asian Community Pillar Ming Mei. Zhao told them that the victim often visited the private balcony. Checking that, they a gift and also found a broken sign. The sign revealed that Eliana came with her second in command, Jose Caravello and the gift turned to from Yvette herself. Jose said that the victim often used her to take notes at parties and Yvette told them that Eliana was a sweet girl and she could not understand who would want harm on her. The analysis of her drink glass revealed that the killer knew chemistry and the victim's body revealed that the killer had medical knowledge. They soon got a lead from Charles that the victim's GPS was tracked at the Ballroom. Rushing there, they found her tablet and also found a ring. The ring was found to be of Canadian Pillar Nate Fierfox. Nate told that the victim were on cordial terms . The tablet's analysis revealed that the killer had quoted Crime and Punishment. After hearing that the drink corner was getting crowded they rushed there. They found a divorce lawsuit , a doucument and her purse. The divorce agreement revealed that the victim was married to Jose Caravello, when asked about this, he replied that the victim treated him like an assistant more than a partner. The document was revealed to be an administration document, signed by the African Pillar, Abioye Akimbola. Asking him, he said that the victim and he had different views but he did not kill her. The purse revealed that Yvette had cursed the victim. Yvette told that the victim and her had another arguement about the club's finances but she did not kill him. The detectives found that Eliana had been spending time at the ballroom. Rushing there, they found a watch, an antigue dagger and a parchment. The parchment revealed that Ming was unhappy that she was making all the decisions. Ming told them that Eliana was a control freak in the club. The watch was of Nate, who told that the victim angrily broke it after he rejected her and the antique dagger was found to be of Abioye, who told that the victim used ancient artifacts carelessly. After returning to the private balcony, they found clues to incriminate Nate Fierfox for the murder. Nate first denied the murder but then he replied that he only killed Eliana as he was instructed by a mysterious codename named Corvus. '''Knowing that Nate was blackmailed into killing Eliana by the Hadean Zodiac, they arrested him and took him to the court. Judge Kelsie sentence him to 20 years in prison. After that was done, Ming Mei came up to the detectives to ask as he had lost a presentation he had made n Eliana's memoriam. The player checked the drinks corner and after it was found, they started to check the ballroom for clues about Corvus. They found a wine-stained diary in the ballroom which revealed that Corvus had hidden a video tape in the balcony. They went to check there, they found a video cassete and gave to Charles for analysis. The analysis confirmed that there were 12 members of the Hadean Zodiac and also that he was trying to recover rest of the footage. Afterwards Charles came up to them, that he had seen that in a brief moment, Corvus let a badge slip and it was revealed to be of the SANAE IV Musuem, where they went to investigate next. Summary Victim: * Eliana Seabrook Murder Weapon: * Cyainde Killer * Nate Fierfox Suspects '''Ming Mei Chinese Pillar Profile Attributes: * The suspect knows chemistry. * The suspect has medical knowledge. * The suspect has read Crime And Punishment. Physical Attributes: * The suspect has green eyes. Jose Caravello Profile Attributes: * The suspect knows chemistry. * The suspect reads Crime And Punishment. Yvette Sandoval Profile Attributes: * The suspect knows chemistry. * The suspect knows medical knowledge. * The suspect reads Crime And Punishment. Physical Attributes: * The suspect is 140 lbs. Nate Fierfox Profile Attributes: * The suspect knows chemistry. * The suspect knows medical knowledge. * The suspect reads Crime And Punishment. Physical Attribute: * The suspect is 140 lbs. * The suspect has green eyes. Abioye Akimbola Profile Attributes: * The suspect reads Crime And Punishment. Killer's Profile # The killer knows chemistry. # The killer knows medical knowledge. # The killer reads Crime And Punishment. # The killer is 140 lbs. # The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1:- Oh, Cruel Death! * Investigate Drinks Corner (Victim Identified: Eliana Seabrook; New Clues: Glass, List) * Uncover Name. (New Suspect:Ming Mei) * Ask Ming Mei about the victim. (Prerequisite: Uncover Name; New Crime Scene: Private Balcony) * Investigate Private Balcony. (New Clues: Gift, Board) * Uncover Gift Gifer. (New Suspect: Yvette Sandoval) * Interrogate Yvette about Eliana's death.(Prerequisite: Uncover Gift Giver) * Place Back Sign. (New Suspect: Jose Caravello) * Interrogate Jose about the victim. (Prerequisite: Sign Placed) * Uncover Substance. (Result: Colorless Substance) * Analyse Substance (03:00:00) Attribute: The killer has medical knowledge. * Analyse Body (18:00:00) Attribute: The killer knows chemistry. Chapter 2- The Pillars * Investigate Ballroom. (New Clues: Ring, Phone) * Match Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Nate Fierfox) * Ask Nate about his ring. (Profile Updated: Nate knows chemistry and has medical knowledge.) * Analyse Phone. (06:00:00) Attribute: The killer reads Crime and Punishment. * Investigate Champagne Fountain. (New Clues: Lawsuit, Purse, Papers) * Sort through papers. (New Suspect: Aboiye Akimbola) * Ask Abioye about the agreement. (Perquisite: Papers Sorted) * Analyse Lawsuit. (09:00:00) * Ask Jose about his divorce with the victim.(Profile Updated: Jose reads crime and punishment and knows chemistry. * Find Documents from the purse. * Interrogate about her and the victim's disagreements.(Perquisite: Find Documents, Profile Updated: Yvette knows chemistry , has medical knowledge and reads Crime and Punishment. Chapter 3:- How We Find Our Times * Investigate Dance Floor. (New Clues: Watch, Parchment, Dagger) * Get the writing on parchment. (Result: Scribbled Code) * Analyse Code (03:00:00) * Run Dagger through ownership archives. * Find the inscription on watch. * Interrogate Ming about his disagreements. (Profile Updated: Ming knows chemistry.) * Interrogate Abioye about his dagger. * Interrogate Nate about his broken watch. (Profiles Updated: Nate, Ming and Abioye read Crime and Punishment, Ming has medical knowledge.) * Investigate Wine Cellar .(New Clues: Cynaide, Eliana's purse) * Find Green Substance. (Result: Liquid) * Analyse Liquid. (The killer is 140 lbs.) * Search Eliana's purse. (Clue: Killer's insignia.) * Analyse Insignia. (Result: Killer has green eyes.)